


Dumb fluff

by InAHat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, I don't know that's all I got, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAHat/pseuds/InAHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AMA gave me a good enough reason to post this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dumb Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between chapter 11 and 12 of my dumb A body and a buddy fic. Without the context of it, this is kind of confusing.

This is fine, Bill told himself.

Okay, maybe not. Well, maybe it was. This was not something he was prepared for with all this new human business.

Bill made the choice of staying as still as possible while you kept your head against his shoulder. Right now his mind was buzzing with a bunch of different emotions, most of them he had never felt in his entire existence.

Uncertainty wasn’t something he liked, it made his stomach feel queasy and the hairs of his neck stick up.

Suddenly you shifted in your sleep and caused him to jolt by nuzzling his neck.

Hearing you hum in content made him more confused.

Just about an hour ago you were crying into his shirt because some guy hurt you in a fight and now you were like this; completely comfortable and fast asleep against his shoulder.

Human emotions were so stupid but here he was, getting caught up in them just as well.

He could deal with junk like happiness and anger, but he detested uncertainty and fear. Bill hated that he had to get a face full of it when you went to check where the blood on your face was coming from. The calling card didn’t just tell him where you were and that you wanted him to show up, it also gave him an idea of what was going on in that head of yours.

He hated that he got scared, worried, and all the other emotions that were surfacing from it.

Bill made a loud sigh from how annoying the situation was, at least he made more than enough sleazy deals to get his powers back to their full potential.

The position he was in wasn't too bad he admitted, but sleeping while sitting up didn't sound that great.

As he began to shift out of your grip, you in turn moved closer to him and made Bill stop in place.

Nope, that wasn’t going to work.

Taking in a deep breath of air, Bill soon scooped you by the back of your knees and kept you steady by holding your back against his other arm.

Carefully Bill moved so he could sleep on the couch lying down while you stayed by his side. He wasn't sure why but he wasn't keen on the idea of you falling off the couch, no matter how funny it actually was.

Okay, this is definitely more comfortable, Bill thought to himself once the deed was done.

Almost on cue, you hummed again in content, like you were agreeing with him.

Now something wasn’t right, Bill realized as a frown went across his face.

Quickly, his free hand went to his face and felt that the skin on top was a lot warmer than what it usually was. It was as if his cheeks were aflame.

Why was that happening?

Wait a minute... He knew this before.

This happened to you more than once. He would know, he caused it enough.

There was no way he was getting attached to you. No, no!

Okay, sure, he thought you were fun to mess with but that didn’t mean he had to like you. Okay, maybe he liked you but not in some weird romantic way that humans had the tendency to fall in.

That would be crossing the line.

Humans were just a mess with these types of feelings, it made them irrational.

Back in the day, he made deals with several humans that would go to unspeakable lengths to either have the person they desired or to protect those they loved.

Going through something that even remotely resembled those emotions was like a big fat joke.

You began to shift again and soon had your head on his chest, right over his heart actually.

Now Bill could feel his own rapid heartbeat thanks to all that pressure you were placing on it.

A nearly silent sigh left him, he could figure it out later. Maybe if he was lucky, those strange feelings would vanish by morning.

Bill had other business to get to, there were more than enough people who were probably passed out from that party right now. Sure he had his powers back but that didn’t mean he couldn't have some fun in the mindscape.

As he wrapped his arms around your waist (for security reasons), Bill couldn’t help but smile over what he had planned for his first victim.

 _Let’s see what’s behind door number one_ , he thought to himself as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's passed 3 AM here.


	2. More Dumb Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chourios gave me some ideas on what else to write since I haven't done much in so long and it was pretty fun writing this! Might write more but I don't know when. (Sorry for this being super short, I'm kind of out of practice.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the beginning of chapter 22 from my dumb fic "A Body and a Buddy".

The ends of your hair tickled Bill’s chest with every breath he took. His nap didn’t seem that long but he could tell by the lack of light that hours had passed and that it will probably be a couple more until the sun was out and about.

He liked sleeping in your room, on your bed, with you wrapped in his arm. The blanket was warm but not overbearing and the window was positioned just right for moonlight to shine through and illuminate almost everything into view. In a sense, the room decor was a bit too cheery for his taste but at least you had more than enough stuff lying around to mess with.

He glanced down and noticed how you slept soundly against him, your arms trying to go around and hug him. Bill almost thought that was cute with how attached you were, of course that was a part of his plan when he befriended you.

He knew freaks and forced loners will do practically anything to find a place to belong, and when they got a taste of acceptance they clutched onto it so tightly they would do anything to keep it. Loyalty was its own reward in a way, and despite your protests against a good portion of his antics, you stuck by.

Best friends forever, Bill thought as he took your hand that was at his side and lifted it to see the mark on your palm in the moonlight. His smile widening in just seconds after he put your hand back down.

Originally, you were a back up plan in case any undesirable circumstances came about but now you were putting him ahead of schedule.

He questioned for a second if he should tell his friends about your existence but decided he could tell them some other time. Besides you and he would have an eternity to party with them, they could find out about you later. Also he liked having you to himself, from the simple-minded chats to the childishly fun dreams the two of you explored through.

Bill murmured your name a few times, if he were to introduce you to his friends, he would have to sell it. As his hand came in contact with your shoulder, he noticed your body curled into itself.

Hearing a hum come from you caught his attention, soon enough his fingers were playing with your hair. Another hum left you, enjoying the sensation despite being asleep.

“You know, I wasn’t really expecting on you being so fun to hang out with at first but you’ve managed to keep my interest,” Bill told you as he could feel your consciousness being pulled out of slumber.

Part of him was glad that you were too out of it to understand his words, but he felt a bit disappointed by that also. At least he wouldn’t be using this human body for much longer; no more weird attachments or emotions arising.

As you murmured his name, Bill thought it wouldn’t really be too bad to go back to this form every now and again. Besides the fun he had with you was too good to pass up.


End file.
